Patent literature 1 describes a “disaster information processing apparatus” that collects information from the mobile terminals of users in addition to information provided by an administrative agency, generates a hazard map of a disaster-stricken area, and guides an evacuation of the users more safely based on the hazard map at the time of occurrence of a disaster. This apparatus includes a server connected to a network. When the server receives disaster occurrence information from the information sending apparatus of an administrative agency such as the Meteorological Agency, the apparatus receives pieces of position information sent by the mobile terminals to specify disaster victim users in a disaster area. The apparatus also transmits safety confirmation inquiry information to the mobile terminals of the disaster victim users, generates a hazard map based on pieces of answer information (including pieces of risk information of the users) returned from the disaster victim users, and transmits information indicating an evacuation route to the mobile terminal of each user.
Furthermore, although disaster information is not processed, patent literature 2 describes, as an information collection technique using a portable terminal, an “insurance transaction system and insurance transaction method” in which a portable terminal with a camera and a transaction center system are connected via a network. In this system, a document such as a customer contract is captured by the portable terminal with the camera, the captured image is transmitted to the center system, and the center system creates text information by character recognition based on the received captured image. The text information is classified and stored based on a keyword or the like included in the text.
Patent literature 3 describes a “vibration monitoring system” in which a plurality of vibration monitoring apparatuses each including a vibration sensor and a personal computer are connected to a server via a network. The server has a function of improving the accuracy of vibration data by detecting and removing error data based on vibration data transmitted from the respective apparatuses and the positions of the apparatuses.